The present invention relates generally to a vehicle drive system utilizing both arm and leg power of the operator and applying power to a vehicle drive wheel.
The present drive system is similar to some extent to the vehicle drive system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,599 issued Oct. 7, 1975 to the present inventor.
By way of background it is admittedly old to utilize both arm and leg power to drive a vehicle as per U.S. Pat. Nos. 329,755; 376,241; 2,004,683; 2,390,719; 2,533,728; 3,193,305; 3,823,959; British Patents Nos. 426,044; 515,317; French Patent No. 743,559 and other patents.
The above mentioned U.S. patent of the present inventor discloses a drive system advance for solving of problems encountered by the prior art. The present drive system constitutes an improvement thereover and over other known prior art systems by reason of simplification rendering a savings in cost, number of components and vehicle weight.